


It's Obvious, Isn't It?

by enigmaticwayfarer



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drabble/Mini-fic thingie, It seems angsty, M/M, Pinky promise, Sherlock Holmes is adorable, but it really isn't, in a totally, non-adorable way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-08
Updated: 2013-06-08
Packaged: 2017-12-14 08:50:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/835006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enigmaticwayfarer/pseuds/enigmaticwayfarer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock Holmes does not love John. Obviously.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Obvious, Isn't It?

**Author's Note:**

> Sherlock Holmes is in denial, and is really and totally oblivious about it.  
> Lots of italics, drabble type thingie. It's crap but it's something.  
> I do not own Sherlock Holmes or anything surrounding it except this fic. It all goes to its proper creators.

Sherlock Holmes does not love John. Obviously. Sherlock is not one for sentiment, so something like love is completely out of the question. Who needs love anyway? No one, _obviously_.

So cuddling with his boyfriend (ugh, stupid word) on the couch is not because of _sentiment_. It’s cold in the flat- the heater broke weeks ago and neither man has the money to pay for it and they obviously weren’t going to ask Mrs. Hudson for the extra cash (that woman sucks out your soul and your wallet, Sherlock remembers saying one day after a particular incident with bullets and the wall, earning him a slap in the back of the head by the landlady herself. He later apologized with a tender kiss on the cheek, which caused the old woman to blush and John to raise an eyebrow). In the end, they dealt with the problem as they saw fit, which meant extra cuddling. _So_ , to recap, Sherlock was currently cuddling his partner (yes, that worked) because he was _cold_. It _wasn’t_ because he seemed to enjoy the way John pressed himself against Sherlock and tugged the detective’s arm around him, or how John would laugh softly at the television and the corners of his mouth would perk up just enough to be recognized as a smile, or _even_ because Sherlock found it _very easy_ to sleep like that, all curled up around John and listening to the the other’s steady breathing. And it _obviously_ wasn’t because Sherlock was _sentimental_ about the whole thing, absolutely not. He didn’t _love_ John, he just enjoyed the other’s company. _Obviously_.

Just the same that it wasn’t _love_ that pushed him to kiss John passionately at a crime scene because John, it’s a triple murder and I solved it, solved it all by myself, look at me now John. No, of course not. And it certainly _wasn’t_ because of the way John’s eyes lit up in admiration and he gave a little swallow in that oh so delicious hollow of his throat, or the way the soldier would stand there in his military stance and smirk slightly when he knew Sherlock was getting close. (It was alright though, because he usually got a push for it or, if he was being extremely agile with his tongue and hands that day, a slap across the face. Which _obviously_ didn’t excite Sherlock in the _least_.)

And _if_ , just for example, they were to have sex tonight, well it was _obviously_ because of adrenaline. The leftover high of a good chase that Sherlock always hated to lose, and so he did his best to preserve it. It _obviously_ _wasn’t_ because John looked _so good_ with a gun in his hands and the almost glacial demeanor his face took on when he shot a criminal. And it _obviously_ couldn’t be because John, with his flushed cheeks and dilated pupils, looked absolutely devourable. It couldn’t be that. It wasn’t that. _Obviously._

He didn't  _love_ John. He just had an overwhelming preference for the man. A sort of nagging sensation he got whenever the blonde was with someone else, be it man or woman. Of course, that wasn't love that made him like that. More like... affection. Yes that was it. He simply had a lot of affection for John. It wasn't love. _It wasn't, stop looking at him like that._

"Sherlock?"

The man in question looked up from his thoughts to see John leaning against the doorway and oh how his mouth watered. That tight t-shirt and those bright red pants...

The soldier raised an eyebrow. "You coming?"

The detective paused. Alright, so maybe it _was_ love. But just a bit of it. He smirked, hopping up gracefully from his spot on the kitchen table and over to John. He pushed him against the doorway, kissing him eagerly.

“Obviously.”

 


End file.
